Claiming a Lover Vol 2
by brown phantom
Summary: After a day of training together, Sakura and Lee relax and enjoy themselves in private. LeeSaku lemon written at a friend's request.


Sakura Haruno was walking down the street one night with Rock Lee tagging along. They didn't happen to just be at the same place at the same time; this was on purpose. The two were actually dating, and not only that, were as of last night engaged.

After her feelings of Sasuke weakened over the years apart and eventually died, Sakura decided to try a long overdue chance to consider someone else as boyfriend material. Her first option had been Naruto Uzumaki, but apparently he and Hinata Hyuuga were already an intimant item by them. And by now those two were married and talking about maybe having a child soon. Sakura was happy for her old teammate and decided not to rush into a romance. And that was when Lee stepped into the picture.

When the green-clad ninja first asked her out, she politely declined, saying she wasn't sure what she was looking for in a guy now. But after two weeks or so, and a chance sight of Naruto and Hinata enjoying themselves in public, the pink-haired kunoichi decided she might as well take up his offer. So he took her out to a fine restaurant and a theater, being gentlemanly to her, and most surprisingly of all, not wearing his green jumpsuit. His one comment regarding that was that he did own other clothes, but like Naruto had a preference for on the job. He hadn't done anything with his hair though.

Since then the two kept going out. At first Sakura was on guard for any overzealous behavior that could embarrass them both, but apparently Lee did know when to tone it down. All the advice he got from Gai was very helpful to him, possibly proving that the taijutsu expert knew more than just martial arts and how to be dynamic.

Tonight hadn't been a date night for them however. Instead the two had been at Lee's dojo training themselves. At 18 years old, Sakura still didn't have much in the way of fighting skills sadly. Sure, she had Tsunade's super strength method, but no real form to use it with, just a brawler style of combat. Lee had been helping her with that, and it gave the two more time to be together.

With the two finished and sweaty, they decided to walk out and towards Lee's place, the closer of the two residences. Sakura was the first to take a shower, and put on one of Lee's green bathrobes to cover herself when she finished. As she dried herself off, she noticed she was still chilly. The feeling didn't go away when she was dried off completely. She put on the set of night clothes she kept over for nights like this but still had to wrap her arms around herself. It wasn't necessarily freezing, just chillier than she preferred.

"Hey Lee, is something wrong with the heater?" She asked as she left the bathroom.

She saw him looking over the thermostat. "Sorry about this Sakura. It looks like I might need a repairman tomorrow. If this is too uncomfortable for you I understand if you'd rather go back to your own place."

"Naw, I am already in my pajamas anyway. I just might need an extra blanket that's all. Thank you though." Before she turned away, she saw he was lightly shivering himself but trying to act like it didn't bother him. 'What should I do? I can't just let him freeze.'

_'Share the bed duh.'_ Inner Sakura all but commanded.

Sakura had no immediate reaction to the thought, and after a moment to think about it, found no reason to dismiss it. "Lee, I know you're cold. So why don't you and I share the covers to keep warm tonight?"

Lee liked the idea, but decided to be gentlemanly and try to counter the suggestion. "Wouldn't that be improper Sakura? I could always do some exercises to keep warm."

"Lee, I know you can run in your sleep, but you've already done enough workouts today. Didn't Gai-sensei ever tell you that overexcersion is unhealthy? Besides, it's not like you plan on doing anything unappropriate with me, is it?"

'Oh how do I answer that correctly? Think Lee think.' The green-clad ninja nervously thought.

_'C'mon jump his bones the first chance you get. You know you wanna.'_ Inner Sakura taunted.

Lee finally had a respond he felt would cover him. "I would never do anything to you that you would not want, my dear Sakura."

_'Booyah, getting nookie tonight!'_ Inner Sakura shouted, very pleased.

'Shut up.' Sakura growled at her other persona.

_'We have the same libido dolt. And you can't tell me you don't wanna try to tame the green beast of Konoha. Marriage is just part of how you control a guy, sex is the other part. Just look at Shikamaru before and after Temari laid him.'_ Inner Sakura pointed out.

Sakura hated when her hidden half made more sense than her. Now she turned her attention back towards her fiancee. "Lee, we're going to be sharing a bed anyway in a few months. Think of this as training for your life outside of being a ninja."

Boy did she know how to motivate him. Not that he needed it at all, just an excuse he could live with. "If it's what you insist, who am I to deny this lovely maiden?"

Sakura blushed, knowing she'd never get tired of his flattery. Something she never got from Sasuke, and something she never appreciated from Naruto until it was too late.

So the two simply went into the bedroom together, Lee grabbed another blanket and Sakura got under the covers already there. Lee placed the blanket over the bed and got under with her after stripping down to some boxers. Both were giddy at the notion that they were finally on the same mattress together, at the same time. Lee made sure to keep some distance between them, because even though he wanted to be closer, he felt internally obligated to give her the chance to just sleep.

Sakura did try, but she moved in her sleep closer towards him. Whether it was for body heat or for some intimant reason he didn't know or care. Although personally he hoped for the latter. Sakura turned and he spooned her, making her smile. Neither was truly asleep yet, but Sakura at least had her eyes closed. Without really trying, she snuggled in closer to him, especially her hips. She felt his member twitch a little against her rear, making her blush and Inner Sakura grin like a predator.

Lee tightened his hold around her midsection and made no effort to move his pelvis away from hers. He just hoped his 'little friend' wouldn't frighten her off. It shouldn't since they were engaged, but if she wasn't ready for that it could ruin things for them tonight. Sakura didn't seem to mind however, even when she felt it move a second and third time. If anything he wondered if her repositioning herself was to encourage it. To test her, he softly rubbed her stomach and kissed her cheek, making her hum contently.

No longer cold, but still seeking his warmth, Sakura placed her own arms over his. Still not tired enough for real sleep, she just relaxed in his embrace. Inner Sakura kept telling her to jump him until he was dried up, making Sakura start having rather mature dreams quickly. Her secret spot got warm and wet, and Lee could feel it thru his underwear, making his eyes widen slightly and his grin widen considerably. Another part of him expanded at the same time, Sakura fully aware of it happening, making them both a little randy.

Lee was pretty sure she knew what was on his mind now. And Sakura was pretty sure he knew what was on hers. _'Why fight it then, cha?'_ Inner Sakura commented.

Sakura saw no reason to, and turned around to face her fiancee. The two just stared at each other, no words needing to be said. She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck. He leaned in to give her a longer one, his arms rubbing her back and even her posterior softly. At that moment both knew that they couldn't stop what was about to happen and that neither wanted to anyway. Sakura matched his movements by grabbing his tight rear playfully. He then lightly smacked her own, earning a delighted moan from the pink-haired medic nin.

One of Sakura's hand moved up his chiseled back and wrapped around it to bring herself closer to him. The feelings coursing thru her body when she felt his erection poke against her wet womanhood, separated only by clothe that must be removed soon, could only be desribed as delightful and electric. It could only get better, and she desperately wanted it to quickly. So she pushed away from Lee, much to his confusion and displeasure, and sat up. She then reached for the top of her nightgown and slid the shoulder straps off. The whole thing just slid right off her body like water of a duck's back. When it was around her hips, she had to squirm to kick it off completely. So now she was sitting in front of her man, wearing nothing but a set of red panties as she didn't wear a bra to bed.

Neither said anything still; there was no need for words. Seeing hunger and affection in Lee's eyes, Sakura removed the last bit of her garments, making sure he could see everything. Now he finally found out whether or not she was a natural pink. Seeing her give him an expectant look, he knew it was a good idea to remove his own underwear, so he did so and let her see everything he had to offer too. She was impressed. He wasn't monstrouly big but neither was he puny. More nicely porpositioned, like his parts had been made specifically to compliment her own. And given his stamina and strength, she figured this might actually be the best size for her to handle safely from him.

With both sitting up on the bed, the two leaned in for another long kiss and hug. They then fell back on the bed as they did so, not bothering with the covers now. Sakura eagerly grabbed his ass with both hands as she spread her legs to wrap around him. He positioned himself at her entrance and grabbed both of her perky small breasts with both hands, harden nipples poking between his fingers. Both were breathing a little fast, overwhelmed with the sensations they felt already. But Lee knew that she wanted this to go all the way, so he didn't ask if she was sure. And Sakura thought along similar lines.

Lee kissed the pulse point of her neck as he entered her, remembering to go slow for her sake. After she got used to him he could go crazy with her. Too soon, and she would literally die with a smile. Sakura winced slightly but her inner folds only barely felt some pain. Years of using her own fingers and once experimenting with her mother's toys, after being washed of course, made her body already able to handle something like this better than most girls. When he reached her barrier, still intact because of her less active ninja career, she pinched him and nodded to let him know she was prepared to handle the pain. So he pushed thru, and it did hurt, but not as much as she had expected it too.

'Guess I was right. Some girls do exaggerate this part.' She thought to herself. She expected it to sound more like a sword stabbing her from what she had heard from Tsunade and Shizune. This was more like an injection in her eyes.

When Lee felt her channel relax around himself, he set up a pace of going in and out of her without ever actually exiting her body. Finding her g-spot was easy for him and he rammed against that spot with a lot of focus. Sakura had never felt this way before, and was in no hurry for it to end. Lucky for her, if Lee had as much energy for training as he did for sex, then she wasn't going anywhere. She just hoped he would stop before he fell asleep. The idea of him pounding into her while he snored wasn't a turn-on for her.

They stayed at this pace for over five minutes, and Sakura finally felt her orgasm more than ready to burst after brewing for so long. Her quickened moans encouraged Lee to go faster and harder, making her reach bliss. She moaned his name and grabbed some random hard part of his body, too much in awe to know for sure what it was. When she came down off her high, she saw he was still going and increasing his force. She wondered how many times she'd cum before he did.

The answer was two, three if you counted her cumming with him. And he could have kept going but he knew her body needed the time out. So he lied down next to her panting like she was, staying rooted inside her. Sakura had practically lost her voice, but Inner Sakura hadn't. _'Damn. Gotta admit I never thought this could happen when we first met him, but I'm not complaining. You screw things up with him and I'll destroy you from the inside out you hear me?'_ Sakura just sighed, now ready to actually sleep. But before she did, she leaned forward to give her fiancee one last kiss goodnight and snuggled into him to relax.

Lee saw she was really trying to sleep this time, so he soon joined her. This apparently had been more taxing for him than he had thought, but he knew with hard work he'd get better at it, just like everything else.

Looks like Sakura was never going to bed horny again.


End file.
